


Última palabra

by Bediviere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bediviere/pseuds/Bediviere





	Última palabra

¿Qué deseas hacer con tu vida?, es una pregunta tan complicada, durante mi infancia era fácil decir, un héroe, ahora que tengo una carrera sólo puedo decir, no morir de hambre.

Aveces sueño con un día en el que tomo mi espada y escudo y salgo a luchar contra un dragón para traer paz a un reino o ser parte de algo que realmente haga un cambio en el mundo para bien o saber que lo que hago tiene algún sentido en vez de mover información de un lado virtual a otro.

Pero ¿que clase de loco saldría así al mundo intentando hacer algo por su cuenta?, las pocas personas que lo han intentado terminan amenazadas, amedrentadas y en algunos casos asesinadas por hacer o decir lo que nadie debe, nuestro mundo es crudo e injusto, es imposible salir vivo de una pelea como esta y por eso es que no puedo ser un héroe, porque soy un cobarde.

 


End file.
